You'll Always Be My Hero
by The-Lady-Layla
Summary: This is just a one shot song fic based on Love the Way You Lie Pt II by Rhianna. Rated M for language, abuse, and other adult themes.


Author Note: This is a one shot fic based on the song Love the Way You Lie pt II by Rhianna featuring Eminem. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the HP universe nor the song Love the Way You Lie and am making no money on this fic.

* * *

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright_

Hermione sat reminiscing back to the very beginning of her relationship with Severus. It had all seemed so wonderful and bright. The war had been won and in the aftermath of celebration and mourning she'd remembered Professor Snape.

She'd snuck away, back to the boat house and had apparated away with his body. They ended up in his living room, much to Hermione's surprise. It was then that she'd realized Snape was still breathing, very shallowly.

The next year was spent taking care of her former professor, bringing him back to life as it were. At first he refused her assistance but grudgingly allowed her to help when faced with his other option of St. Mungo's. Most of the Wizarding world seemed to be content with honoring him in death and Hermione had taken a Wizarding oath not to reveal her position to anyone.

Somewhere in that year Hermione had fallen in love with her snarky Potions Master. It had taken another six months to get him to agree to a date.

Finally, two years after the final battle, Severus stepped back into the world of the living with Hermione Granger at his side.

People were astounded he was still alive, most preferred him dead, and that a third of the Golden Trio was not only on his side but in a relationship with him.

They ignored the talk and continued to date. On the fourth anniversary of the Final Battle Snape asked Hermione to move in with him and they purchased a small flat in London, close to Diagon Alley.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

After six months of living together they had their first fight. Hermione had come home to some floozy leaving the flat and Severus refused to tell her who the woman was and why she'd been there.

The following fight lasted the rest of the evening, with Hermione and Severus screaming back and forth. Finally, Hermione picked up a vase that had belonged to Severus's mother Eileen, and hurled it at his head. It missed by a few mere inches and Severus in return slapped her hard across the face.

Hermione had fallen to the floor from the impact and they'd both sat stunned. He'd apologized shortly after and they acted as if it had never happened.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

Severus discovered he enjoyed fighting with Hermione. They're screaming matches got them reported to the local Aurors several times and once when she answered the door her nose was bloody and Severus was standing behind her with a black eye.

He would taunt and provoke her purposely and she never failed to blow up. For her part Hermione would often leave for days at a time, but she'd always come back. He was her hero, her lover, her other half.

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when she heard glass shatter in the kitchen. She frowned, stood up and walked out into the hallway. She peered into the kitchen and saw Severus standing in front of the sink which contained a smashed plate.

He turned to face her, face black, eyes narrowed. "What?" He snapped

"Why is the fucking plate broken?"

"Because it slipped you sanctimonious twat."

"That was what you said this morning you boorish cunt."

Severus growled, turned, grabbed a mug, and hurled it at her. Hermione didn't duck fast enough and the mug smashed into her cheek. Her eyes flared and she lunged for him.

Both wands lay forgotten, as they often did, as both of them relished the physical fight. They crashed around the kitchen, knocking over chairs, breaking the mirror next to the door, and Hermione pushing Severus into the table.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

Severus grabbed her by the neck and hoisted her up onto the counter. He ripped her favorite muggle jeans off of her legs as he held her in place. Her panties followed and with her free hand Hermione scratched his face.

Blood dripped from his new gashes and they crashed together kissing hungrily.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories_

Hermione yanked his hair forcefully as he removed his own trousers and thrust into her powerfully. He picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen. As they passed through the living room Hermione tossed her weight forward causing them to topple over.

They landed on the coffee table with Hermione on top, riding Severus hard. He slapped her hard across the face his angry words lost in the howl of her orgasm as she came.

Not to be outdone, Severus pushed her to the floor then followed her quickly, entering her from behind. He held her face to the carpet as he fucked her brutally only stopping when he himself came powerfully.

After a while, he pushed up off of her and helped Hermione limp into the bedroom. They downed pain potions and crawled into bed for the night.

_It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me_

Severus woke first the next morning, a dull ache in his back from the night before. He glanced over at Hermione and smiled at the makeup streaked across her face. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his and she returned the smile.

Leaning on his chest and trailing her fingers down his stomach she whispered, "I'm awfully sorry for pushing you into the coffee table last night Severus."

His smile vanished and he shoved Hermione off his chest. She tried to reach for him as he stood up but he snarled, "Don't bloody touch me!"

Frowning Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the shower. In the mirror she noticed him trailing after her like a puppy, "Gods you look disgusting." She spun to face him and kissed him hard, "But I love you."

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

For the morning they were content to just sit in their wreck of a kitchen. But the peace wouldn't last. It never did.

Hermione had gone to the market when two Aurors arrived to "question" Severus about the noise from the night before. Harry Potter had never really accepted their relationship and was convinced Hermione was being abused and manipulated.

He tried to send Aurors when Hermione was out because she's always come to Severus's defense and refuse to press charges.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
_

Hermione arrived back home quickly, having only gone to pick up a few things, and could hear Severus and the Aurors arguing. She dropped her bags on the couch and dashed into the kitchen, wand drawn. She was a blur as she moved to stand in front of Severus.

Several minutes later both Aurors were exiting the house and Severus was glaring at Hermione.

_Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

Hermione sighed, "Severus…I think I'm going to move out."

"You can't, I won't let you. This flat is too big without you."

"I think it's for the best though Severus."

"If you leave, I'll burn this whole place down."

Hermione sighed again and dropped the subject. She didn't notice as she went to get the bags from the couch the loving look Severus directed her way.

_But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it_

He couldn't live without her. He wouldn't. He loved her.


End file.
